Inflatable products, such as inflatable beds, inflatable sofas and like useful products, are widely used due to characteristics of light weight, portability, easy storage and so on. The inflatable product realizes the shaping and soft support of the product mainly by all-around welding of a plurality of plastic sheet bodies to form one inflatable chamber, and when it is to configure the inflatable product into a predetermined shape, it has to be realized by fuse-connecting its internal pull straps and peripheral sheets of the inflatable product. The inflatable bed, if having no the pull strap structure inside, is likely to become a balloon. In order to keep the inflatable bed be a cuboid, it is required to internally provide pull straps or air columns for traction so as to tightly stretch an upper surface and a lower surface of the inflatable bed. Moreover, the smoother the bed surface is, the more the number of the pull straps provided inside the inflatable bed is.
In the conventional inflatable product such as the inflatable bed, a plurality of pull straps and an upper sheet and a lower sheet of a bed body are connected through a process of connecting one sheet with another, and its specific manufacturing steps include: firstly placing the upper sheet of the bed body into an aluminum frame (material placing frame); placing an integrated fusing plate (aluminum plate) as marked; then spreading one ends of the pull straps on the upper sheet and the fusing plate; pushing the aluminum frame below a high-frequency machine to fuse the upper sheet and the one ends of the pull straps; next, pulling out the aluminum frame and placing the lower sheet; placing the aluminum fusing sheet as marked, and spreading the other ends of the pull straps on the lower sheet and the fusing sheet; then pushing the aluminum frame below the high-frequency machine to fuse the lower sheet and the pull straps. The whole procedure of connecting the pull straps includes two fusing processes, therefore the conventional inflatable product fusing process is tedious and slowly operated for a long period of time, with a low efficiency.